Crystal Heart
by uzai sagi
Summary: When a human girl named Bree recieves a gift from her grandfather, this necklace with a strange power has sent her and her friends to a world where humans are endangered and robots rule. Taks place through the anime. Casshern/Oc/ Dio Rated T, although I might think about changing it to M
1. Chapter 1

**This is the thirteenth story I've done... That's enough said**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Inside an abandoned dance studio, a young girl of eighteen was doing ballet. She moved with grace, like a swan. Each step was perfect, each hand gesture, each move... Oh, fuck it. She suddenly stopped dancing as someone started clapping and saying, "Perfect!"

This was Bree Gale, a high school graduate with a few issues. She had a love for music and dancing, and would come to the abandoned dance studio to either sing, dance, or even both. She was a gifted dancer, but she hated being called 'perfect' everytime someone watched her dance.

She sighed and glared at whoever was watching her, and, sure enough, it was her old teacher, Mrs. Salvador.

"What now, Mrs. Salvador?" Bree asked sourly. "Can't you ever stop saying 'perfect? I hate being 'perfect'."

"Now, now, Bree," Mrs. Salavdor said. "You shouldn't say that. if you want to be a professional dancer, you have to be perfect for the audience."

"Whatever," Bree snapped, grabbing her bag and walking to the door. "See ya."

Bree walked back to her apartment, which she shared with her high school friend, Nia Curtis. As she angrily walked through the door, Nia looked up at her from her magazine.

"What's wrong, girl?" Nia asked.

"Mrs. Slavador showed up in the middle of my dance again," Bree answered sourly.

"Let me guess, she said you were 'perfect'?" Nia made the hand gesture as she said the word 'perfect'.

"Yes," Bree growled.

"Girl, I know you don't like the word, but you need to stop lettin' that get to ya."

Bree sighed. Nia was right, she needed to stop letting the word 'perfect' get to her everytime someone watched her dance.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nia said. "A package came in the mail for you." Nia reached the other side of the couch and grabbed a box.

"From who?" Bree asked.

"You're grandpa," Nia answered, handing the box to her friend. "Said it was somethin' special for you."

Bree opened the box and took out a smaller box that was a little flatter than the box it came in. Attached to it was a letter that had her name on it, which she took off and read.

_Dear Bree,_

_I know how much it bothers you to have to hear someone say how perfect your dancing and singing is, so I thought I could give you this. If you ever have an issue with anything in particuliar, just put this on and imagine being in a world without complications for yourself. Use it well, for it has a special power like none other._

_Love,  
Grandpa_

Bree opened the small box once she finished the letter and found, right inside, a pink crystal necklace. She took it out and her eyes began to glitter as the crystal sparkled.

"Oh, my god," Nia said in shock.

The glitter in Brees eyes turned out to be tears as they rolled down her face. This was one of the most beautiful gifts her grandfather had ever given her.

"Girl, are you cryin'?" Nia asked.

Bree wiped her tears. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Nia smiled. She knew Bree was lying when she got emotional, but Nia wouldn't bother her about it any further.

Nias little brother, Micah, walked in on the emotional time Bree was having.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Bree swiftly wiped her eyes and Nia glared at him.

"Micah!" Nia said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Nothing, Micah," Bree said. "I just got a present from my grandpa."

"What is it?"

"A necklace," Bree answered, holding up her special gift. "He said if I'm having trouble with something in particuliar, that I put it on and think about a world with no complications."

"Wow. Can we try it!"

Nia rolled her eyes, but Bree only smiled.

"Sure."

They gathered around the couch, Micah bringing his Bobba Fett and the walnut head guy action figures.

"Seriously, Micah?" Nia asked in annoyance.

"What?" he responded.

"Come on, guys," Bree warned.

The two siblings turned their attention back to Bree as she put the necklace around her neck. She grabbed both their hands and closed her eyes.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Micah asked. Nia was about to smack him, but held still when Bree spoke.

"A world where it would better suit my forte. Like adventure. That's all I've ever wanted to do, is to go on an adventure."

Then, all of a sudden, her necklace began to glow. Nia and Micah began to grow nervous.

"Uh, Bree...?"

Bree opened her eyes and becomes shocked. The necklace began to glow brighter, until the three of them were engulfed into it. Then it began move around like crazy, the two teens and the eleven year-old screaming in the process.

"What's happening?!" Nia screamed.

"I don't know!?" Bree screamed back.

Like a comet, the light shot out of the window and soared into deep space. once it was deep enough, the began to fall down back to earth. then it crashed landed into a desert and the three of them were unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Bree began to stir as she groaned in pain. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her hand up to block the suns rays. As she slowly got up, she felt her muscles sore from the harsh landing.

She reached behind her and rubbed the sore spot on her back. Bree then looked around for her roommate and her brother, and soon spotted them a few feet away from her. Before she got up to go to them, she froze and took in her surroundings. How the hell did they end up in a desert?

Bree then ran toward her friends, landed on her knees, and started shaking like a mad woman.

"Guys! Guys, wake up!"

Nia was the first one to wake up with a groan. She rubbed her eyes and whined, "Girl, let me sleep. My muscles hurt..."

"Nia, that's because we landed in a desert!"

Nia opened her eyes a little bit at her friend. "What?"

"Get up and look around you!"

Nia sat up in pain and took a look at their surroundings. She fully opened her eyes in disbelief and grabbed some sand in her hands to make sure it was real. When she saw that it was, she gasped.

"What the hell!"

Bree shook Micah as he began to stir. "Micah, wake up!"

Micah opened his eyes when he saw Brees stunned face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Nia shouted. "Boy, we're in a desert!"

Micah looked around and then turned his attention back to Bree. "You thought about a desert?"

"I don't know," Bree replied in confusion. "I thought Grandpa meant to just pretend when he said imagine. How the hell did we end up here?"

Micah gasped. "You think your necklace worked!?"

Nia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"No, Micah's got a point," Bree said. "Didn't you guys see the crystal glowing when I had my eyes closed?"

Nia and Micah thought about that and then nodded.

"That's probably what happened. Maybe this necklace really _does_ have a special power. I mean, how else could we have gotten here?"

Nia thought it was a crazy idea, but she decided to just go with it. She then noticed that Micah didn't have his action figures with him.

"Micah, what happened to your dolls?"

Micahs face turned red in anger. "They're action figures, and I don't know! I guess I must've dropped 'em!"

"Guys, this is serious!" Bree shouted. "We don't have time to argue about what's a doll or action figure!"

The two siblings shut their mouths at Brees yelling. They knew Bree got annoyed real easily when it came to their arguements.

"Now, lets just all settle down and try to find some help."

Bree and her friends began walking down a path in the desert. It was a only a short time before the heat really started slowing them down, but for them, it felt like hours.

"Aw, man," Micah whined. "It's so hot..."

"No kidding..." Nia moaned.

Bree took off her baggey black sweater and wrapped it around her waist.

"There's gotta be a camp somewhere," she said exhaustedly.

Bree then heard walking footsteps (alot of them, mind you) from a distance and ran toward the noise.

"Hey, Bree!" Nia shouted running after her friend.

"Wait up!" Micah yelled, following after.

Bree came to a stop and pushed her friends forward to the ground in alarm.

"Hey, what's big id-"

Bree covered Nias mouth with a, "Shhh!" She then pointed to a herd of people walking down a desert path. However, these were not _human_ people. Oh, no. These people were robots, machines, whatever the hell you wanna call 'em. Nia and her brother stared in awe.

"Aw, cool! Robots!" Micah whispered.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Nia whispered/asked.

"I don't know," Bree replied.

She leaned forward to get a closer look at the herd of machines. Some were big, some were small, others were fat, most were skinny; some of them looked like warriors, others looked like they could be merchants or healers, considering how thin they looked.

"Where do you think they're goin'?" Nia asked.

"Not sure," Bree replied. "Maybe we can ask them if we could-" Before she could say anymore, she heard a loud 'boom' from a distance and turned around.

"What's wrong, Bree?" Micah asked.

Bree didn't reply as she paid attention to the sound. Just then, a bomb landed next them, making them scream and roll down the hill of sand.

Bree rose her head and got up to run toward the herd.

"Everybody get down!"

The machines began screaming as bombs came down from all around them. Bree searched for her friends in desperation and soon found them bumping into the big robots.

"Guys, over here!" she yelled, waving her arms.

Nia and Micah spotted their friend and ran toward her. The three of them soon ran forward, passing by a few warrior-like robots on the way.

A harpoon had, unfortunately, blocked their path of escape, as well as the robots. They all turned the other way, but more harpoons blocked their path.

Everyone began to get scared as the dust died down to reveal the face of... of...

A lifesized Boba Fett?

"What the fuck?" Bree said in disbelief.

"Is that one of your action figures?" Nia asked.

"I think so," Micah said. "I think that necklace brought 'em to life."

"Aw, man," Bree whined.

"Hey, what's up with the machines?" the lifesized action figure said, not sounding exactly what the three humans expected him to sound. "I see two beautiful women and a little kid, and they're human. But more robots? Man, these people know how to get around."

"Oh, god," Bree muttered. "I also thought about something funny happening, too. And I was thinking about Robot Chicken when I looked at those things."

"Well, at least it explains the way he's acting," Nia said.

"Alright, everybody," Boba Fett said. (**A/N **I'm just gonna stick with the name, rather than call it an action figure) "I want you all in a big circle while we wait for our ride. Any of you assholes try to escape, I will shoot you. Nothin' personal, boys and girls, it's just buisness."

Their had soon arrived and everyone was forced inside. The three friends had felt rather squooshed inside. Hey, they're big-ass robots. What do you expect?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. I've got nothin' else to say, other than that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

This uncomfortable ride had finally stopped. Reason? The so-called Boba Fett action figure that had been brought to life decided to have a drink. Yeah, Bree definately was thinking about Robot Chicken when she looked at the toys.

It took a lot of squeezing through, but Bree had managed to escape their prison with a little help from one of the warrior looking robots. She had forged a plan of escape that required defeating Boba Fett first. Before Fett had even left, Bree had managed to find a t-shirt canon (or in this case a fabric canon, since t-shirt canons were out of the question in that world) and replaced Fetts rocket launcher with it.

The guy with the walnut head had some of the other warrior robots, who had tried to escape, up on the roof of the prison, holding the gun at the supposed leader.

Bree took a peek through the bar window to see if Boba Fett had been watching, but thankfully he had more glasses than he could handle.

"Okay, he's distracted," she said, turning to the robot that accompanied her.

She points the launcher at the walnut guy (personally, I never learned that guys name), but when she pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" the robot asked as she started checking it.

"This stupid thing didn't shoot," she said in frustration, shaking it around and banging it on the ground.

The leader looked forward and did a salute.

"Oh, aye-aye, captain! Durhurhur! Hot choice, man! You're probably under a lot of pressure, so I shouldn't judge." Yep, definately Robot Chicken...

Bree was getting pissed off as she tried to find a way to get the launcher to work.

"Come on!" the robot shouted. "He's going to shoot!"

"It doesn't work!" Bree yelled as she banged her fist on the weapon. In doing this, it sent the rocket flying high and hit the walnut guy.

"Aw, god! What the f*ck, man! What the f*ck just hit me in the eye! Who's doing that? Who's shooting sh*t in my f*cking face!?" Bree put the weapon behind as they watched. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this yours? Sorry, my face seemed to get in the way of your flying metal massage wand. Sorry about that!"

Back in the bar.

"Don't skip on my umbrellas. You know what they say? The smile be an umbrella, or my face is a big letter 'T'... I forgot the point *laughing* I forgot the point. You gotta any umbrellas? Ellas, ellas *laughs* Woops. I got it."

"You okay to fly, man?"

"Trust me, Isaac. I drink better when I drive... Whoa! Leave no child behind!"

Fett then flew toward the escaping prisoners. His ass all drunk.

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Don and Blitsen. Whoa! You made me drink my spill *laughs* You made me drink my spill. I'm gonna shoot you."

As Fett pointed his gun, the robot sliced his gun.

"Whoa! You, sir, are an asshole *laughs* I called Johnny Ketchem an asshole."

Once he said that, Fett shot a rope and tied up the robot.

"Now, a taste that's hard to beat and I don't mean my tin-meat."

Fett then launched some fabric from the canon and some robots caught them.

"Was this made of wool?"

"Why do I have a t-shirt canon?"

"Boba Fett!"

"Present."

"Boba Fett!"

"Taste just like your mammas kisses."

"Where?"

One of the prisoners had carried a pole and hit Fetts jet pack, making him fly into the wall. He then fell into of... Well, apparently that a pit with plant looking tentacles.

Boba Fett had spotted Bree as he fell.

"Hey there, good lookin. I'll be back to pick you up later."

Apparently, once Fett flew into a wall, the canon had started shooting like crazy and the fabric managed to get into the prison and mess up the controls. In doing this, the prison began to move like crazy.

"Oh, no!" Bree screamed, running up to the prison. However, the robot had grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't! It's too dangerous!"

"Those are my friends in there!"

Bree was able to get out of the robots grasp so she could run to get her friends. Unfortunately, the prison was already destroyed. The force sent her flying back into the ground and everybody ran away. This left the human girl to be unconcious.

* * *

**... Okay, I know I got it from Robot Chicken, but what the hell did you expect?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you all have been waiting patiently for this next chapter and I appreciate that**

**Disclaimer: I don't shit, except oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Bree groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and used her hand to block out the blinding sun. She slowly and painfully got up as she remembered the powerful force that made her blackout in the first place.

She soon took in her surroundings and saw that the prison was completely destroyed.

Her eyes widened in horror. No, that would mean...

Bree got up and started running toward what was left of the prison.

"Nia! Micah!"

As she screamed their names, she sarted digging around the metal piles. However, she didn't find any signs of them being okay, or alive for that matter. She then dropped to her knees and started sobbing in her hands. This never would've happened if she hadn't put on that stupid _crystal!_

Bree then heard shuffling noises and looked up and followed.

"Oh my god! Someone's still alive!"

As she tried helping move the metal she heard a voice that she didn't recognise.

"Agh! Come on, meng! Get this mother f*cker off me!"

Bree blinked and then the metal piece flew off to reveal a robot that was shaped in cylinders.

"Noooo! Well, sh*t, meng! We got a gig tonight! How am I supposed to play some gig with the home guy dead and the singer woman dead, meng?! Mother f*ck, meng! Come on! Ah, no. Tito fucked it up, meng. Them dead and piano all dead. Mother f*cker, meng! We got a gig tonight, meng!"

Bree watched as the robot started walking and hugged herself as she followed, not wanting to be in the destroyed prison any longer. They soon came close to the plant-tentacle pit.

"What the f*ck is that thing? Ya'll f*cker and Tito would leave me up, meng."

Bree flinched once she heard Boba Fetts voice.

"Yo! Jazz stereo type, how 'bout tossin' down a rope!"

The robot looked to find some rope.

"There ain't no rope up here, meng."

"We're not picky!"

"Ain't nobody up here, meng. You talkin' to yourself. You havin' a dream, meng. I got a gig tonight, meng."

Bree had flinched again and quickly followed the robot when she heard Fetts angry voice.

"I will f*cking kill you! Don't you leave me down here with this talking walnut!"

"*sigh* You know what, that hurts me. That is one of the ten."

"One of the what?"

"One of the ten? Nine times out of ten, I enjoy your good joshing. But one out of every ten-"

"I will pay you ten million space dollars for a f*cking rope!"

Bree couldn't help but think. How come her cursings not censored but theirs is? Guess it's in their programming.

Several hours had past and Bree was already exhausted from the intense heat. The robot seemed pretty tired himself.

"Aw, meng, I'm so mother f*ckin' tired. I got my feet hurtin', meng. But I gotta make it to the gig, meng! Don't never miss no gig."

Brees pace began to slack from exhaustion. She started to grow thirsty and the fact that she was sweating did not help her at all.

"Hey, human woman! Try to keep up, meng!"

Bree flinched both in shock and surprise. Did this robot know she was following him the whole time!

"You don't wanna stay in the sun all day, meng? Then I suggest you follow me to the Ruin, meng."

Bree was confused, but she nodded and followed as she asked, "What's the Ruin?"

"The place where we're goin' is the inhabitance of the robot army, meng. Ruled by lord Dio."

Bree quirked an eyebrow. "Who's lord Dio?"

"He's a cyborg made by the scientist that served an old dead guy named Brakin' Boss." (**A/N **can someone please tell me if I spelt that right or not? if I didn't, then how is it spelt? I looked it up and it just lost me)

"Braking Boss?"

"Leader of the robots, meng. A hundred years ago, we were at war with mankind. Now that Brakin' Boss is dead, we're under the charge of Dio and Leda."

"Is Leda a cyborg, too?"

"Yep. Now we gotta make it the gig, meng! Don't never miss no gig."

Bree couldn't help but smile at the robot.

"What's your name, meng?"

"Bree."

"Name's Rebo."

Wow. No wonder she thought she heard that voice from Robot Chicken. It was Max Rebos voice.

They had finally made it to the Ruin, which almost looked like a castle that has crumbled for thousands of years.

"I'm here, meng! I made it! I walked across the desert, meng!"

Bree pointed to a group of robots that were already playing some music.

"Noooo! You gave gig away, meng?! That's f*cked up, meng! I'm thirty minutes late, meng. 'Snot jazz time, meng! 'Sides, no one loaned me cold dead in vain, meng... You know what, ya'll suck. I'm gonna go throw myself in that desert sh*t."

As the robot named Rebo started walking out, Bree clung to his arm in desperation and looked at him with her pleading eyes. She didn't want him to go. She didn't know any of the robots here. And of course, she didn't know Rebo either, but he was the only one she found in the desert that was still alive.

Rebo sighed at this and stayed put, making Bree smile and hug him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will freak you out, or not. Depends if you think it's creepy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

You remember that Bree thought that her friends were gone when the prison exploded. Well, she thought wrong, they were still alive. How? They had somehow escaped before Bree made her attempt to free everyone. Nia and Micah had run away in order to stay safe, completely forgetting about Bree.

Once they had gotten further away as possible, they realised that they were lost and Bree was missing. So they went to find someone who might help them find her. It was lucky for them, because they had come across a caravan of humans (thank the Lord). Nia desperately asked for help to find her best friend, but they said she could be anywhere. However, they had agreed to help.

Meanwhile, back in the Ruin, Bree had been sitting comfortably against the wall by herself. She didn't want to take any chances of the possibilities that at least one of those robots would attack her if she bumped into one of them, regardless of what Rebo would say to try to stop them.

It had been hours since she had first gotten here and here she was, clinging to the wall for dear life. It didn't last long when one of the robots had finally noticed her.

"A human!" it shouted, walking to her.

Bree tried to scoot to the side, but the robot grabbed her shirt and lifted her up.

"How did you find this place!"

"I-I didn't," Bree stuttered.

"She must've followed Lord Dio!" another robot said.

"Let's get rid of her!"

"Hey, what are you doin', meng?" Rebo said, coming up to them. "That's my lady friend, meng!"

The robots became confused at this. "Her?"

"Yeah, meng! Whatcha gangin' up on my lady friend for, meng? Put her down, meng!"

The robots looked at eachother in cofusion, but did as they were told and set the girl down gently. They mumbled as they walked away and Bree gave Rebo a thankful smile, but he just waved it off. Her smile didn't fade from that little gesture.

"Lord Dio, one of our warriors has found a human in the Ruin," a robot told a man in a blue suit, who was supposedly known as Dio.

A woman in a red suit gave a small smile. "A human you say?"

"Yes. One of them said that she is a companion of Rebos."

Dio didn't seem to care, but the woman seemed interested.

"So this human is a female? Does she have a name?"

"They never learned her name, Lady Leda."

The woman named Leda looked to Dio. "What do you think, Dio? Should we cast her out along with Rebo, or do we allow her to stay?"

Dio had his fingers squeeze the bridge of his nose. "Frankly, I don't give a damn. If this human girl's a friend of Rebos, then let her stay. Keep an eye on her if you have to."

The robot bowed and then left. Leda looked at Dio in concern, but the male cyborg simply ignored her.

Rebo and Bree were informed that Dio was aware of her presence, but she was allowed to stay as long as she didn't cause any trouble. Bree was relieved at this news, because she honestly didn't know where else she could go.

Soon nightfall had come, and Rebo was asked to play a song.

"Oh, really, meng?"

"Yes, Lord Dio has ordered you to play a song that might calm down his nerves."

Rebo was utterly excited, and Bree was a little happy that her robot friend was given a second chance.

"O-okay, meng! Let's see, uh, where's that damn instrument. Wait, my band's dead, meng."

"We have more music players, just play a song."

"But my singerwoman's dead, meng!"

"Just play a song!"

"O-o-okay, meng..."

Rebo and the rest of the band started playing a tune Bree had immediately recognized as one of her favorite songs. Bree walked out into the moonlight in the middle of the circle that was formed. She looked at everybody before taking a deep breath and began to sing.

_Who are we to be emotional?_

The sound of her voice had reached Dios ears and he looked up as if he was in a daze.

_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_

Everybody seemed shocked at her beautiful voice, but soon relaxed and listened with content.

_Oh, who are we to turn eachothers heads?_

Bree seemed to be a little nervous as the robots watched her.

_Who are we to find ourselves in other peoples beds?_

Soon she began to sway her hips to the music.

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_

Dio got up from his seat and walked out to the stone window to see the human girl sing.

_I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help  
Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_

She then started dancing and the robots began to cheer.

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

Dio stared as he became entranced by the girls beautiful singing and marvelous dancing.

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

As Dio continued to stare, he whispered, "She's like a dream..."

_I'm feeling down about this love_

Bree had put all of her emotions into the song and danced as gracefully as a swan.

_Who are you to make me feel so good?_

Leda watched with sudden interest at the girls way of expressing herself through song.

_Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?_

One of the reasons why Bree liked singing this song was because there was some truth within the lyrics. Because who are we to do or say anything when we all have faults in our own actions?

_Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?_

Brees way of showing how much truth there was in this song was a very strange one, but it helped her to get the point across.

_Who am I to chose the boy that everyone adores?_

That part had been Brees favorite most of all. If a boy was adored by more than one person, who are they to try to keep him for themselves? This had also applied to girls.

_Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart_

Dio had gone down from his room to watch the human girl a little more closely, still in his entranced state.

_Now we're falling on eachother like we're always in the dark  
Oh, I don't think you know me much at all  
(At all)_

Bree had practically put all of her heart and soul into the song as robots cheered loudly. Dio coud only hear her voice, which pierced his heart and made him think he was listening to a siren rather than a human.

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

Leda had followed and looked at Dio in confusion. What could have possibly gotten into him?

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

Bree felt as if she was in her own world rather than in the middle of a circle of robots, who cheered for her performance. Rebo had been pretty impressed with the human girls talents.

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

Bree then started spinning around and felt as if the moonlight was pouring down its stars and had them spin with her. She was so lost in her world that she didn't notice Dio and Leda watching her her.

_(At all)_

Dio then had started walking toward the girl, making Leda confused as she watched him walk to the human. One by one, the robots soon noticed Dios presence and moved out of the way in fear.

_This love is not what you want  
This heart will never be yours_

Bree just continued dancing as all of the robots coward in fear of Dios presence as he continued to walk toward the girl.

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

Dio had gotten closer as Bree was close to finishing her dance and the song.

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

As the song came to an end, she finished the danced by raising her arms in a right angle. However, she froze as she felt two hands brush against her arms so they could take her hands in them. Her eyes widened as the person wrapped both her arms and theirs around her and she felt heartbeat speed up, though she couldn't breathe.

Then she felt like her heart had stopped beatig completely as she felt someone nuzzle and smell her hair. Out of horror, she turned her gaze to see that the cyborg Dio was behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter my dear readers. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Words couldn't describe how terrified she was. Bree was trapped in the arms of the cyborge Dio, and she had no ways of escaping his embrace. Fear was all that was in her eyes, but Dio paid no attention to it. Instead, he stared at the beauty that was held within the beautiful orbs.

Rebo became afraid as the cyborge continued to stare into the horrified humans eyes. He didn't like where this was going and was afraid where it might lead his lady friend.

"So beautiful...," Dio whispered, before sniffing her hair.

Bree jerked her head back in fear. She didn't like the way he was holding her, or the way he looked at her. Her fears were going to increase if he kept this up.

Leda became confused and a little angry at this. Dio had never given her that kind of attention, so why was he giving it to that human?

"Tell me, girl, what is your name?" Leda asked.

The girl gulped. "B-Bree..."

"Did you you follow Rebo here?"

"Y-yes..."

"Why?"

"I-I had nowhere else to go..."

Leda looked at Rebo and saw from him that what this girl was saying was true. She had nowhere else to go, and apparently he didn't want to leave her in the desert.

"Well, it's good to meet a friend of Rebos, isn't it? Welcome to the Ruin. Feel free to make yourself at home."

Bree was a little confused at this, but she was also happy. She felt Dios hold begin to slack and took the oppurtunity to slip out of his arms and hide behind Rebo like a scared child.

Rebo took this as a sign that there was no trouble, but he held up his arms infront of her anyway. He didn't know why exactly, but he was starting to like his new lady friend.

"Rebo, why don't show this young girl her room? It wouldn't do her any good if she slept on the cold floors now, would it?"

Rebo nodded before taking Brees hand and leading her away from the two cyborgs. Dio couldn't help stare at the young woman before him. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. Leda felt a little jealous by this.

Once they had gotten to a room that she would comfortable sleeping in, Bree latched her arms onto Rebo in a desperate embrace, which Rebo returned.

"Oh, thank you so much, Rebo!" she cried. "I thought I was a goner!"

"Crazy woman shouldn't thank me, meng," Rebo said. "You should be thankful that Lord Dio didn't kill ya, meng."

Bree shivered at the very thought of Dio. She didn't understand why he held her the way he did, but it scared her nonetheless.

"Why don't you go ahead and sleep, woman?" Rebo suggested. "Got a big day tomorrow, meng."

Bree nodded before leaning down and placing a kiss onto his metal cheek.

Rebo gave her a confused look. "Now what was that for, meng?"

"Because you're the only robot who was ever nice to me. Thank you, Rebo..."

Once those words were said, she went over to her bed, layed down, and fell asleep. Rebo closed the door before placing his hand onto his cheek. He didn't know why, but her kiss was surprisingly sweet.

In her room, Bree wasn't really asleep, but she was thinking about the events that have happened the whole day. She and her friends had found themselves in a desert full of robots, two action figures came to life and captured them, Bree managed to escape but she lost her friends, and now she was in a place called the Ruin ruled by some prychotic cyborgs.

She didn't know what else to think, other than the fact that she never should've put on the crystal necklace. Exttraordinary powers her grandfather said? It had extraordinary powers alright, but it has ever done was make her life a living hell at the moment.

She did look onto the bright side of things, though. She met and became friends with Rebo, even if he was one of the strangest robots she had ever met in her life.

Now all she had to worry about was what was going to happen to her now. As she thought about this, she suddenly began to drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I haven't been suffering from writers block on this story, if that's what you guys are thinking. I'm just trying to get through school at this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Bree woke up with a groan and sat up in her new bed to stretch out her tired muscles. She looked around her new room and saw nothing but stone walls. If Rebo wasn't here in the Ruin, this place would've felt like a prison to her, but it didn't feel like home to her either.

She got up and walked toward the window to look at the desert before taking a quick glance at her necklace. She was trying to determine whether or not she should throw it out because of all the trouble it caused her, but then again she needed to find a way to get home, so that option was out. She looked out to the desert again and thought long and hard about how to escape this new prison of hers.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the door opening and she turned around in alarm. Seeing that the one who opened the door was Rebo, Bree started to relax.

"Hey, crazy woman, Dio and Leda wanna see ya, meng," he said.

Bree flinched at the mention of Dio, but she slowly nodded and followed the robot out of her room.

"How'd ya sleep, meng?"

"Alright. Hey, Rebo, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, meng."

"Why are all of these robots so rusty?"

Rebo flinched. "Them robots been infected by the Ruin, meng. We're all rustin' up after Casshern killed Luna." Rebo quickly covered his mouth after he realized what he had done.

Bree quirked an eyebrow. "Who's Casshern?"

"N-Never mind, meng! Let's go see what Dio and Leda want!"

As Rebo started speeding ahead of her, Bree began to wonder just who this Casshern was. However, her thoughts were cut short when she noticed that they arrived at the throne already.

"Good to see that you are awake, Bree," Leda said with a smile.

Dio just stared at the young beauty before him, startling her and making her feel like she needed to run away from his gaze. She didn't know why, but she felt rather vulnerable under his gaze.

"Did you have any pleasant dreams?"

"Nah, just a dreamless sleep," she replied to the woman.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I always thought that having good dreams always strengthens the human heart, but no such luck."

Bree looked at the woman in offense.

"Maybe it's better for a human to have a dreamless sleep instead of nightmares. They have reminded the human race that they are weak and frail creatures."

The girl clenched her hands into fists. What right did this woman, machine thing think she had to talk about humans being weak? She wanted nothing more than to punch this cyborg bitch. Dio saw this and decided to intervene.

"Enough, Leda, can't you see that you are offending her," he said.

Leda became shocked. Since when did he ever defend a human? Their subjects were equally shocked. Never before had they seen their leader talk to Leda like that before, let alone to defend a human. Bree, however, was only confused. Why would Dio defend her when he didn't even know her at all?

Ledas expression soon became a blank one. "Right. Forgive me, Bree, I had no intentions of offending you."

Bree had her hands on her upper arms as she gave Dio her confused look. "That's... okay."

Dio smiled in satisfaction. "How are you enjoying your stay here, my dear?"

Both Bree and Rebo became disturbed at the cyborgs name he had given her and she just shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. I get to have my own room with a bed, so that's a positive."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You can stay with us as long as you like."

The young human woman took a small step back. "Uh, thanks."

Then, all of a sudden, he was right in front of her and she yelped in alarm. Before she had a chance to think, Dio wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him and he used his other hand to caress her cheek as he stared into her cerulean eyes.

"Such beauty," he whispered dreamily. "You have the face of an angel..."

Dio started to lean forward as if to kiss her, but Bree pushed him away in fear.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bree demanded.

Dio was confused, but then he just grinned. "Isn't it what humans do to show affection?"

"What are you saying?!"

He walked over to her to embrace her. "Let me show you, my dear."

Once again he leaned in to kiss her, but felt a sharp pain as her hand had connected to his face in a harsh slap. The sharp noise echoed within the halls and everyone stood in fear. Bree stood there with her arm outstretched when she committed the deed and Dio placed his hand onto his red cheek.

He looked at her questioningly and she just gave him a heated glare.

"Don't you ever touch me again! _Ever!_"

With that, she power-walked away with Rebo trailing behind her in fear for his life. Leda watched in anger as the girl left and she came to Dios side in concern.

"Are you alright, Dio? Does it hurt?"

When she reached out to touch his cheek, he slapped her hand away. The woman was confused, but her eyes widened when she saw him smile in delight.

"Well, she certainly is a feisty one, isn't she?" he said to himself.

Leda reached out to him again, but he just glared at her.

"Leave me," he demanded and turned to the others. "All of you! I wish to be left alone to my thoughts."

Leda wanted to say something, but instead she nodded and they all left him alone. Once they were all gone, Dio sat down and ran his hand through his silvery white hair. This human woman, Bree, was an angel sent from heaven for him. At least, that's what he thought.

He chuckled to himself. "Seems I've fallen madly in love with a human. How... insufferable..."

Meanwhile, Bree walked angrily back to her room and slammed the metal door shut. She walked over to her bed, sat down, and punched the stone wall as hard she could, earning a crack from it. She winced in pain and brought her hand back to see that her knuckles were bleeding and the skin was torn.

"Be careful in there," a robotic voice said. "You try to punch it any harder, those knuckles of yours are going to crack."

Bree glared at the door. "Who the hell cares! Who's at the door!"

The door opened and showed a robot who looked like a gladiator and was about the size as all the other robot warriors. His eyes were yellow and his metal body was the color of maroon.

The young woman gave the robot a glare. "Who in the shitting hell are you?"

The robot seemed to smirk. "Name's Brute!"

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Brute? What kind of a name is that?"

"You know, as in 'brutal force'; 'brutality'. It's got a nice ring to it, if you ask me."

The woman smirked. "You know, with more brutality comes less brains."

Brute started laughing until he stopped and realized she was making fun of him. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Bree laughed and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I'm beginning to like you, kid!"

Once that was said, he walked into her room and snatched her up and carried her kidnapper style.

"Hey, what the hell!" she screamed. "You put me the fuck down!"

As she started beating his back, Brute only laughed at her weak attempts of escaping.

"Sorry, but Lord Dio wanted me to take you outside for a bit. He thinks it's best for a human to get some fresh air."

At this, Bree stopped her struggling and twiddled her thumbs for a bit. "Well, fresh air does sound nice..."

"Then it's settled! I'm taking you outside! Maybe not out of the castle, but still in the field!"

Getting out of the castle was what had crossed Brees mind, but she didn't want to leave Rebo behind.

"By the way, nice slap you did there. I've never seen anyone stand up to Dio before, except maybe Casshern, but he's not exactly a human like you."

Again with that name? "Hey, Brute, do you know who Casshern even is?"

Brute realized his mistake and began to panic. "Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"I'm not aloud to talk about Casshern!" Brute slapped his hand onto his mouth.

"But who is Cassh-"

"JUST FORGET ABOUT IT! WE'RE HERE! GOODBYE!"

Brute set her down and he took off running. Bree stood there, dumbstruck that this so called Casshern freaked him out that much. Time had seemed to go faster than Bree would've liked and she saw that it was already nightfall. She sat down on a stone railing with her head on her arms as the wind blew her dark hair.

From down below, she started hearing whispers as the robot warriors started to gather around Brute, her sort of new friend.

"Did she ask any questions?" one of the robots asked.

"She kept on asking about you know who," Brute replied.

"You mean, Casshern" another robot asked, only to be punched by another robot.

"Shut up, you idiot! We're not supposed to talk about him!"

Brees hands clenched into fists and she angrily got up to shout. "WHO! IS! CASSHERN!"

Everything fell silent as the robots looked up at her in fear.

"Oh, you've done it now, girl..."

"Lord Dio's coming!"

Bree looked behind her as Dio came out of the castle, and he was anything but happy.

"Who dares to speak Cassherns name!"

Everyone began to cower in fear for their lives, but it only made Dio even more angry.

"I said... Who... Dares... To speak... Cassherns... Name!?"

Fearing for the lives of the robots, Bree jumped down from her spot and gave Dio a glare.

"I do!" she said.

Dio became shocked, but he looked at her in fury. "Why do you dare speak that name? Do you not know that it is forbidden to speak of his name in this fortress?"

Bree was angrier at Dio than he was with her. "How the fuck does that rule even apply to me when I don't even know who he is? I'm just asking who is Casshern!"

The cyborg grabbed her face with one hand in an iron grip and he pulled her forward closer to him so that he could look menacingly into her azure eyes. "That name is none of your concern! Never speak of it!"

The human woman glared at him as she winced in his grip. "Who the hell are you to order me!"

"You are under _my _care! Therefore, you are to obey me!"

"Just tell me who the fuck Casshern is, you robotic piece of shit!"

"Hey, don't talk to Lord Dio like that!" one of the warriors shouted.

"No!" They all flinched as he glared down at the girl, then his expression softened as his grip loosened a little. "Casshern is a calamity that has brought Ruin to this world ever since he killed the sun named moon. Both humans and robots have been dying for eons of time because of it. It is said that once Casshern killed Luna, he had gained eternal life, and if you devour him, you too will become immortal. I plan on killing Casshern and gaining eternal life, so that none of these robots will have to fear death again. Once that happens, I shall create a world where robots shall rule once again. Seeing you here, a mere human woman, I can hardly believe that they still exist."

Bree had listened carefully, but she was still confused. She felt that this information wasn't enough as she was still interested in who this Casshern truly was.

"Forgive me, my love," Dio said, caressing the bruise he had left onto the woman's cheek and chin. "I did not wish to harm you like this." To prove that what he said was true, he placed a kiss onto her bruise, and lingered there to ravish her skin, which he felt to be smoother than silk.

Bree pushed him away in fear, but he just smiled.

"Come join me for dinner tonight in my chambers. You look starving."

Bree was confused. "Dinner? I thought you guys didn't eat."

"We don't, but you do. I can tell that you haven't eaten in quite a while."

"I'm fine..." However, her body betrayed her as her stomach growled and she blushed.

"See? I took the liberty of having half of the army fetch you some food and water. You looked parched as well. Prepare yourself for tonight, it should give you some time to think things through."

Bree grew nervous. "Um, okay..."

"And Bree..."

"Yes...?"

Dio walked up to her to put his hands onto her shoulders and he frowned. "Don't ever speak of Cassherns name... _again._"

Bree blinked a few times before looking to the ground. "I won't... I promise..."

Dio smiled as he rubbed her arms. "I'll be waiting for you..." With that, he left to his chambers without saying a word to anyone else.

Bree placed her hand onto her bruised cheek when she realized something. "Did he just call me 'my love'?" The robots all nodded and she cringed. "Gross!"


End file.
